The OTHER Lizzie McGuire Movie!
by LZee
Summary: If you like Lizzie McGuire, you probably shouldn't read this....Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Lizzie McGuire or it's cast (and I'm very glad that I don't!), I don't own Paula Burke, Wal-Mart, RC Trucks, G rated movies, Rome or the psycho_chicken!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
The scene opens as Matt McGuire tapes a camera to his remote control truck and sends it in to Lizzie's room where he finds Lizzie, the "Paula Burke" that she is, practicing her musical strip teasing in front of her mirror whilst wailing some girly song that is blaring from her cheap Wal-Mart stereo.  
  
She sees the RC truck and screams, "Matt! Get you're truck outta here before I come over and unscrew your head!"  
  
"Ohhh ... what a threat ... I'm SO scared!" Matt said sarcastically.  
  
"I can't help that I'm always so incredibly happy and G rated! Just get your truck and leave!" responded Lizzie.  
  
When Matt retracted the truck from Lizzie's room she continued her dirty dancing into the bathroom, where she unconsciously fell into the bathtub. Matt, who had followed her again with the camera-armored RC truck into the bathroom, was laughing hysterically at the computer his camera was hooked up to. Then, the scene moves to animated Lizzie who is flattened by a book on Rome.  
  
"Dammit!" the psycho cartoon character yells.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Thanks for reading my story!!! Please R&R!!! I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be longer!!! If you like Lizzie McGuire and are offended, I'm sorry! 


	2. Sorry

* Due to hurtful, unnecessary comments, I will not be writing the rest of this story* Sorry 


	3. Graduationionionion hehe ONIONS!

Okay, so I lied! But I found out that people actually LIKE my story! Hah! I sure showeded you Hilary Duff groupies! Shame on you!!! Just kidding, you know that I love you guys! *Huggles computer*  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lizzie McGuire and/or its cast, prom dresses, Hilary Duff's millions *sighs*, cherry trees, condos, VD's, podiums, rivals, curtains (I'm windowless!!!), awards, National news, or lucky chickens.  
  
CHAPTER TWO!  
  
This scene opens as Lizzie is at Graduation wearing the same dress she wore for Prom. Kate enters and stares at Lizzie.  
  
"Lizzie McGuire is an outfit repeater!" Kate screams.  
  
"Yeah, well this movie is about ME! Not you," Lizzie replied harshly, "Anyway, I have MILLIONS and you are just a little scrape off on this show, honey!"  
  
Kate starts to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry Lizzie," she says "but I am just SO in love with you!"  
  
"What?" Lizzie asks.  
  
"Oh, you know what I mean, and I know you have feelings about me, too! Remember last summer under the cherry tree in my condo?" Kate smiled.  
  
"Yeah ..." Lizzie sighs and they smile and walk away from each other.  
  
Later On...  
  
Lizzie has to go on stage for the VD because whatever her name is, is sick. Lizzie takes her place at the podium where Gordo, her rival, boos loudly.  
  
"I'd like to thank all the little people for supporting my role as this schools smartest and bestest dressed person ..." Lizzie starts walking back from her acceptance speech (she LOVES to do this scene because she's never actually won any awards!) and trips over the curtain and rips it down.  
  
"Ethan did that! He tried to touch my lucky chicken!" Lizzie screamed, not knowing that Ethan was not even AT the graduation.  
  
Everyone laughs.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!!!" shouts Lizzie from beneath the curtain.  
  
And somehow, at that SAME moment, this graduation, that had NO, I repeat, NO video cameras at all, was broadcast on national news!  
  
Wasn't that fun??? Oh boy! I tried to make this chapter more PG, for the sensitive viewers... Please R&R!!! 


	4. Trip to Wherever

This chapter is where the story starts to pick up ... sort of ... Anyway PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire and/or its cast, damned teachers, pillows, graduation disasters, blondes, wherever Lizzie's going (which I KNOW is Italy, but I was TRYING to make alike a parody or something, okay? *frowns* I don't own cheerleader friends, the Happy Song *oh darn*, any books about Rome, a car *double sigh*, the airport, a video camera, National news, graduation accidents,  
  
CHAPTER THREE!  
  
Lizzie is now in her room, with her head jammed into her pillow and screaming (she is SO multi-talented). How could she of ruined her graduation? It wasn't her fault though! It was those damned teachers! Well, this was the last time that they could boss her around!  
  
"I will take over the world!" she snickered.  
  
"What? Honey, are you getting packed for your trip to ... wherever you're going?" Lizzie's mom shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, mother ..." Lizzie sighs.  
  
"What? Take that stupid pillow away from your face - you're SO blonde!" responded her mom, "Geez, you would die if nobody instructed you to breath at birth!"  
  
"I said yes mother," said Lizzie, "but I am not blonde! Now, I have to call my cheerleader friends and like, call them, and like tell them I'm going to ... wherever, and like ... like ... oh great! I forgot what I was like going to say!"  
  
"Yes well, be down in 10 minutes or I'll have to leave for ... wherever ... by myself, even though I'm not going!" shouted her mom.  
  
Later on ...  
  
Everyone is in the car and the McGuire family is heading off to the airport happily, singing a happy song! La la la la la, a happy, happy song! Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy...  
  
"Cut the crap!!!" animated Lizzie yells to the narrator from underneath the book about Rome.  
  
Anyways... Matt has a video camera ready to record anything embarrassing that Lizzie might do. Since we found out that HE was actually the one who sent the graduation video to the National news, but really, would the National news even look at an amateur taping of a little graduation accident?  
  
Double anyways... They arrive at the airport to load the plane for ... wherever. All of Lizzie's friends are there, even her arch nemesis Gordo, and her long time secret crush, Kate!  
  
"What are you doing here McGuire?" Gordo says snobbishly.  
  
"Lizzie! You look soooooooo cute in that see-through – fishnet blouse!" Kate runs toward Lizzie screaming.  
  
"When were in Italy, you can see my OTHER clothes, maybe even my birthday suit!" Lizzie responded. Kate gives Lizzie a foxy look.  
  
"No seriously, I'll show you the $38,000 Women's Suit from Bloomingdale's, I got myself for my birthday. I bought it with the millions that I'm ripping off the producers of this show to get! 


End file.
